1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to error correcting systems for electronic correcting typewriters. More particularly, it relates to a one-touch correction system providing character correction and replacement through selection of only the replacement character key.
2. Prior Art
Typewriter manufacturers are continually seeking to develop error correcting systems that facilitate the task of correcting errors. Electronics in typewriters have promoted error correction in that the typewriter is afforded the ability to "remember" the last plurality of typed characters which characters can be automatically recalled from memory for correction purposes. Such so called "self" correcting systems have made the task of erasing characters simpler by providing a correction key that eliminates the burden of actuating the character key of the unwanted character. After the unwanted character is erased, the operator prints the desired character selecting the replacement character key. Thus, the time taken to make a correction and the probability of making a correcting mistake are reduced.
Efficient as these prior electronic correcting systems operate, there remains a need for improvement in terms of minimizing key strokes so as to further lessen the burden and time taken by the operator in making character corrections and replacements.